ppgz warrior cats
by animelover276
Summary: this is ppgz warrior cats style. the ppgz and rrbz are the new kits born in thunderclan. they have to train to be warriors. i'm also adding my two characters from my story ppgz and rrbz. Little romance
1. Chapter 1: the ppgz kits are born

chapter 1: the ppgz kits are born

Momoko-blossomkit/paw/flower

Miyako-sweetkit/paw/cloud

Kaoru-nightkit/paw/leaf

Tomaki-brownkit/paw/light

Brick-redkit/paw/fur

Boomer-sunkit/paw/tail

Butch-shadowkit/paw/claw

bramble-mudkit/paw/fall

Lionblaze ran to the nursery to see his brother jayfeather walk out. "how is she?" asked lionblaze.

"great. four healthy she-kits." Said jayfeather. lionblaze walked into the nursery and cinderheart drowsliy raised her head. "hey lionblaze." she said.

"hey. you alright?" he asked.

"yea and look at the kits." said cinderheart and she looked at four she-kits beside her. one with orange fur, one with yellow fur, one with black fur, and one with brown fur.

"how about we name the black one nightkit?" asked lionblaze.

"and the brown one can be named brownkit." said cinderheart.

"what about these two?" asked daisy pointing her paw to the other two.

"the orange one is blossomkit." said lionblaze.

"and the yellow one is sweetkit because she looks so sweet and caring." said cinderheart.

"nice names. is blossomkit named after blossomfall?" asked ferncloud.

"no." said lionblaze.

"we just chose that name because it suits her." said cinderheart.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" yelled a voice.

bramblestar was calling all the cats for a clan meeting. "well see you." said lionblaze walking out of the nursery to join the other cats.

"we all heard about cinderheart having her kits. lionblaze why don't you say their names." said bramblestar. he once believed that lionblaze was his son, but found out he wasn't thanks to lionblaze's dead sister, hollyleaf**(for those of you who are still on the 2nd series you don't know what i'm talking about. this takes place in omen of the stars, the 4th series or the power of three, the 3rd series).**

"their names are sweetkit, nightkit, brownkit, and blossomkit." said lionblaze. there were whispers when he finished the names. "is blossomkit named after blossomfall?" asked bramblestar.

"no the name just suits her." said daisy, who was expecting spiderleg's third litter of kits.

"very well. also i want more patrols on the shadowclan border. that is all." said bramblestar. the cats disbanded and went off in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2: the rrbz kits are born

chapter 2: the rrbz kits are born

that afternoon daisy had her kits. "wow two litters in one day." said jayfeather as spiderleg hopped in to check on daisy. she slowly raised her head. "hey spiderleg. look at the toms." said daisy. one had dark orange fur, one had dark yellow fur, one had black fur, and one had dark brown fur.

"the orange one is redkit." said spiderleg.

"the dark brown one is mudkit and the dark yellow one is sunkit." said daisy.

"and the black one is shadowkit." spiderleg finished. then he walked out of the nursery to go on a hunting patrol with graystripe, poppyfrost, and lionblaze.

"so spiderleg. daisy had her kits." said graystripe.

"yea." said spiderleg.

"you must be proud." said poppyfrost.

"same with lionblaze. his kits were born earlier." whispered graystripe creeping up on a shrew. the other warriors crept down and watched as graystripe caught the mouse with a blow. after catching a few mice and voles, they finished the patrol and went back to camp to see it looking deserted.

"what happened?" asked poppyfrost.

"oh you guys are back." said a voice. they turned to see the cream-colored tom, berrynose, walking out of the den.

"why does the camp look deserted?" asked graystripe.

"jayfeather predicted that there will be a bad storm and we have to take shelter." said berrynose shifting one paw to another.

"well i think that this prediction is a phony like the rest." said dustpelt an elder nosing his way out of the elder'sden. then there was a huge wind making the cats turn around to see a circle in the sky. dustpelt eyes widened as he ran slowly back to the den. the others started to take shelter as the circle drew closer.

"what's going on?" asked cinderheart sticking her head out of the nursery.

"cinderheart get back inside!" yelled lionblaze running towards her and nosing her back to the nursery. daisy eyes widened as she saw then come in with ruffled fur. "what in the name of starclan happened?!" she asked. tiny mews came from cinderheart's nest.

"it's ok little ones i'm coming." said cinderheart as she pawed her way back to the nest so her kits could feed. lionblaze stuck his nose out of the nursery. he saw a huge spinning thing made of clouds. he popped back in, staring in shock.

"lionblaze what's that noise?" asked cinderheart.

"something big." said lionblaze. he quickly told the queens what he saw. "great starclan are you sure!?" whimpered daisy.

"maybe twolegs did this." said cinderheart.

"how could twolegs do this?" asked lionblaze.

"why would starclan do this to us?" whimpered daisy.

"it's maybe a warning." said cinderheart.

"warning us what?" asked lionblaze.

"maybe there's great trouble for the clans."

"but we already destroyed the dark forest. what can be more threatening than them?" asked daisy.

**me: sorry everyone. i thought it would be best if duspelt retired from being a warrior and become an elder because of ferncloud's death. i just finished the book the last hope a few week ago. sorry that i put ferncloud in the last chapter because i didn't know that she was dead.**


	3. Chapter 3: shadowclan attacks

chapter 3: shadowclan attacks

it's been a few days and the kits have already opened their eyes. they were playing in the nursery, trying not to disturb the queens. "they really had to open their eyes yesterday." said cinderheart.

"now the nursery is noisy and crowded." said daisy.

"it won't be when their apprenticed." said squirelflight, who is expecting kits while graystripe was in her place**(i mean literally)**.

"catch me if you can!" yelled nightkit.

"no fair you're too fast!" yelled sweetkit.

"yea slow down nightkit!" yelled sunkit.

"i'll catch her!" yelled redkit. he ran after her, but accidentally bumped into his mother. "sorry daisy." he said.

"oh for starclan's sake go outside." said daisy.

"outside?" asked sweetkit.

"this is our first time." said brownkit.

"think of it as an adventure." said blossomkit.

"i can't wait." said shadowkit as he followed blossomkit to the entrance. they walked out and the sun blinded them. "cool." said sunkit as he stepped out into the clearing.

"this is awesome." said nightkit, her green eyes filled with excitement and black fur bristling. "let's go." said blossomkit. she stepped out into the clearing and was pounced on by a certain kit: dewkit. "hi blossomkit." he said.

"finally you open your eyes." said his sister amberkit.

"what took you so long?" asked their brother snowkit.

"we waited for the right time." said sweetkit. they started to run around until they bumped into a yellow cat with amber eyes and a brown cat with stripes and amber eyes. "sorry." said redkit.

"watch it." said the brown cat.

"sorry we didn't mean to." said blossomkit.

"it's ok blossomkit." said the yellow cat.

"hwo do you know my name?" asked blossomkit.

"i'm lionblaze. your father." said the cat. the kits' eyes widened. "then who's our dad?" asked shadowkit.

"spiderleg better get here soon." said the brown cat.

"he needs to welcome his kits." said a light brown she-cat with green eyes. she was followed by a cat with striped-gray fur and amber eyes, black and gray striped cat, and a tan colored she-cat. "who are you guys?" asked mudkit.

"are any of you our father?" asked sunkit.

"no way mousebrain." said redkit. "our dad would look like us." they heard a yowl from the entrance and saw berrynose, covered in blood with fur torn from his pelt. "berrynose what happened?" asked bramblestar, coming out of his den. it had to take berrynose a few shorts breaths to speak. "shadowclan warriors are coming this way!" he yowled.

"where are they?" asked bramblestar.

"they were a few fox-lengths over the border where we found them." said berrynose with his fur still bristles. "they started a fight but i got away." he smelled the scents of shadowclan cats drawing nearer. "they're here!" he yowled.

"get inside the nursery." said lionblaze.

"we wanna fight." said shadowkit.

"i'm not afraid of shadowclan." said nightkit.

"go." said lionblaze as he rushed the kits back to the nursery. the queens woke up from their nap to look at them. "who in the name of starclan was yowling?" asked squirrelflight.

"berrynose." said blossomkit.

"he said shadowclan was attacking." said brownkit.

"and they were drawing closer." said mudkit. they soon heard fighting cats. redkit popped out of the nursery with huge eyes. "redkit get inside!"yelled daisy as she grabbed him by the scruff. some of the cats yowling turned to screeches of victory. "we're losing." said daisy. she turned to the kits. "don't come out of here understand?" the kits nodded.

"that goes for you kits." said cinderheart as she followed daisy and squirrelflight. while the kits heard their mothers yowling, some cats came into the nursery with a yucky scent. "who are you?" asked sweetkit.

"don't worry." said a cat that had brown fur.

"we'll take good care of you." said a she-cat with a gray pelt. the two cats lunged for the kits taking them one by one. the kits start to yowl and scream until their mothers came to the rescue. but it wasn't daisy or cinderheart. it was lionblaze with a cat that had long legs. "no one hurts thunderclan kits!" yowled lionblaze.

"well well well if it isn't the brother of the cat who murdered flametail." said the she-cat.

"jayfeather didn't kill him! he drowned!" yelled the long-legged cat.

"oh what would you know!" yelled the she-cat. she grabbed brownkit, who was paralyzed with horror. "put down that kit!" yelled lionblaze lunging towards her with claws unsheath. pretty soon, everyone was fighting in the nursery with the kits frozen with horror.

"spiderleg watch out!" yelled lionblaze because the she-cat was about to ambush him from behind. the long-legged cat turned around and raked her belly causing her to land on her back. the shadowclan cats avnished and the camp was quiet. "you kits ok?" asked lionblaze. the kits nodded in terror. "who is he?" asked redkit nodding his head to the long-legged cat.

"i'm spiderleg, your father." said the cat.

"you're our father?" asked sunkit.

"no mousebrain he's bramblestar." said shadowkit, his green eyes filled with sarcasim. it took the clan a little while to calm down. pretty soon the kits were up and running again. "look out i'm a shadowclan warrior and i'm coming to get you!" yelled shadowkit.

"i'm bramblestar back down filthy cat!" yelled mudkit and they started play fighting again.


	4. Chapter 4: where is everyone

chapter 4: where is everyone

it has been three moons after the shadowclan attack. the kits wake up one night from a nap and saw their mothers gone. they went outside and saw no one. "where is everyone?" asked brownkit.

"what in the name of starclan is going on?" asked blossomkit.

"oh they're at the gathering." said sorreltail padding her way out of the warrior's den. the kits looked confused. "what's a gathering?" asked sunkit his eyes filled with curiousity.

"it's when all four clans gather together under the full moon." said dustpelt coming out of the elders' den.

"don't worry they'll be back soon." said squirrelflight walking out of the nursery, her belly heavy with kits. the kits started to wonder what it's like at a gathering. "i bet it's awesome." said redkit.

"what would those yucky cats say?" asked sweetkit.

"well i can't wait!" yowled nightkit.

"can't a decent cat get any sleep?" asked purdy.

"oops sorry purdy." said sunkit.

"it's alright young'un." he said before going back into the elders' den behind dustpelt. "well let's wait for them." sais sweetkit so they waited at the bottom of the ravine until they came back. redkit, blossomkit, nightkit, shadowkit, and sunkit fell asleep but sweetkit stayed awake. _i hope they come back soon_ she thought after drifting off into sleep. the clan came back and found the kits. "i think they were waiting for us." said bramblestar.

"well kits will be kits." said sandstorm. cinderheart, lionblaze, daisy, and spiderleg nudged or carried their kits to the nursery.

the next day the kits were talking about the gathering. "well i want to know what it's like." said blossomkit.

"yea i bet it'll be fun." said sweetkit.

"so what do we do?" asked redkit.

"we should sneak out of camp." said shadowkit.

"i agree." said nightkit.

the next day the kits were sent out of the nursery cause squirrelflight was kitting. "i wonder how many." said blossomkit.

"i say two or three." said brownkit.

"i said two." said sunkit. jayfeather walked out of the nursery and brambestar ran towards him. "well?" he asked.

"a tom and a she-kit." said jayfeather.

"i knew it was two." said sunkit.

"we heard mousebrain." said shadowkit. bramblestar padded into the nursery, leaving the kits clueless. "i wonder what their names are." said blossomkit.

"never mind that." said nightkit." we're gonna do it tonight."

"do what tonight?" asked sweetkit.

"explore thunderclan territory." said shadowkit. the others exhanged looks. "i changed my mind." said sweetkit. "i don't wanna explore."

"me neither." said brownkit. "i don't want cinderheart to worry."

"yea same here." said blossomkit and sunkit.

"sissies." said redkit.

"we'll tell you all about it." said mudkit. that night, the kits planned their escape. "we'll see you later." said redkit.

"ok have fun." said blossomkit.

"don't get lost." said sweetkit.

"why would we?" asked night as she, redkit, shadowkit, and mudkit walked out of the nursery. "where should we go next?" asked mudkit.

"i say let's go to the lake." said shadowkit. the kits nodded as they followed.


	5. Chapter 5: search for the kits

Chapter 5: The search for the kits

The next morning, Cinderheart woke up from her nap to see one of her kits gone and Daisy woke to see three of her kits gone**. **"WHAT IS THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS GOING ON!?" They yelled, jolting the kits awake. "Cinderheart what's wrong?" asked Blossomkit.

"Where's Nightkit?" asked Cinderheart.

"I don't know." said Sweetkit.

"She's your sister!" Cinderheart yowled.

"We don't know where she went." said Brownkit.

"Sunkit where's Redkit, Shadowkit, and Mudkit?" asked Daisy.

"They went exploring." said Sunkit.

_Sunkit you mousebrain_. The she-kits thought in their heads. "Exploring where?" asked Daisy.

"Outside camp." replied Sunkit. Daisy and Cinderheart's eyes widened as they both ran out of the nursery and went straight towards Bramblestar's den. "You mousebrain." said Blossomkit, Sweetkit, and Brownkit.

"What did I do?" asked Sunkit.

"Nightkit said not to tell anyone." said Blossomkit. "Especially Cinderheart and Daisy."

"Oops." said Sunkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" The kits heard Bramblestar's yowl and poked their heads out of the nursery. "Cats of Thunderclan." meowed Bramblestar. "It appears that some of our kits are missing." The cats muttered to themselves before Bramblestar signaled with his tail for silence, his silent amber gaze looking right at Sukit. "As I heard, Sunkit told Daisy that Nightkit, Shadowkit, Redkit, and Mudkit went to 'explore' the territory." He said.

"What were those kits thinking?" Sorreltail asked while sitting next to Brackenfur.

"They'll probably wind up on another clan's territory." meowed Berrynose.

"We need to look for them." said Poppyfrost. Some cats muttered in agreement. They heard a yowl at the entrance. All the cats' heads turned to see Lionblaze, Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, and Dovewing padding towards the camp. "What's this about missing kits?" asked Mousewhisker.

"It seems that Nightkit, Shadowkit, Redkit, and Mudkit left the camp to explore the territory." explained Brightheart. Lioblaze and Spiderleg's jaws dropped. "They did what!?" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"They are so crowfood when I see them." said Daisy.

"Now now Daisy." said Poppyfrost. "They're just kits. They don't know better."

"They should." said Cinderheart. "They're only three moons old."

"I could see it now." said Hazeltail. "They're wandering around the lake."

"They were found by Shadowclan or Riverclan." said Birchfall.

"And taken prisoner and tell us to take better care of our kits." said Mousewhisker.

"Stop it!" yowled Daisy and Cinderheart as they grabbed their kits and headed back to the nursery, with Lionblaze and Spiderleg on their heels. "Now look what you mousebrains did." Squirrelflight scolded at Hazeltail, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker.

"Don't forget Hazeltail and Mousewhisker." said Sorreltail. "We're dealing with your brothers." Their eyes widened as they ran to the Highledge. "Bramblestar, form a search party!" they yowled.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Bramblestar replied.

"Alright." said Graystripe. "Dovewing, Ivypool, Brackenfur, Berrynose, and I will search on the eastern side of Thunderclan territory while Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Rosepetal will search the western side of Thunderclan territory." The cats heard their names and split up. "Why didn't I go?" asked Spiderleg.

"Because Daisy needs you." said Millie., looking over at Graystripe, who padded out of the entrance.

"And besides." said Brightheart, who was beside the nursery watching her kits play. "You can never leave your mate alone when she's depressed."

"Good point." said Lionblaze before sticking his head back in the nursery only to hear screams from his depressed mate. "They're right." said Spiderleg before following Lionblaze.

"Starclan protect those kits." prayed Dustpelt before going back to his nap.

Graystripe and his patrol were following the kits' scents until they stopped at the edge of the river that separates Windclan and Thunderclan territory. "Don't tell me." said Brackenfur.

"I believe they did." said Berrynose.

"I only scent to kits." said Dovewing. "Nightkit and Shadowkit."

"Then where are Mudkit and Redkit?" asked Graystripe.

"Probably in Shadowclan territory." said Ivypool. "Starclan watch over them."

"Let's ask Onestar if he has our kits." said Brackenfur. They heard footsteps and saw Crowfeather, Heathertail, and Gorsetail on a patrol. "What are you doing here?" growled Crowfeather.

"We're here to see Onestar." said Brackenfur.

"Who sent you?" asked Gorsetail.

"Bramblestar did." said Dovewing. The Windclan cats exchanged looks before Heathertail said "Very well. Follow us." They lead them to Windclan camp, and all of the cats glared at them. "Why have you brought these cats here?" snarled Onestar.

"Greetings Onestar." said Graystripe. "I was wondering if you saw any Thunderclan kits stray into you territory."

"We did see kits from Thunderclan." said Onestar. They're in our nursery." He pointed with his tail a shelter made from bracken. "I do please tell you to keep a closer eyes on your kits." He snarled.

"Thank you for the advice." said Graystripe. They looked and saw Redkit and Mudkit stumble out of the nursery. "Mouse dung." said Redkit.

"Busted." said Mudkit.

"Come on you two." said Dovewing. "Daisy's been worried." She picked up Mudkit and Ivypool picked up Redkit and the Thunderclan cats padded out of the camp back onto Thunderclan territory and back into camp. "Daisy!" called Brightheart. "Graystripe's patrol found Redkit and Mudkit!" Daisy's eyes widened as she zoomed out of the nursery and grabbed her kits. "WHERE IN STARCLAN HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She yowled.

"Great Starclan Daisy." said Dustpelt. "You'll scare all the prey between here and the lake." Daisy ignored the elder and started to lick her kits dry. "Great Starclan I was worried." She said replieved.

"Redkit Mudkit you're back!" Sunkit yowled as he ran towards his older brothers, who gave him a death glare. "Why did you tell her?" asked Redkit.

"She was going to find out anyway." said Sunkit.

"Where's Nightkit and Shadowkit?" asked Blossomkit as she padded out of the nursery being followed by Sweetkit and Brownkit. "I hope they're ok." mewed Sweetkit.

"Me too." Brownkit replied.

"Don't worry." said Redkit. "They went the opposite diection."

"Wait a minute." said Graystripe. "That means they're in."

"Shadowclan." Brackenfur finished. Daisy and Cinderheart's eyes widened. "Mousebrains." said Daisy.

"Don't worry." said Ivypool. "There's another patrol."

Sandstorm's patrol was about to cross Shadowclan territory until they were stopped by Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, and Toadfoot. "What are you doing here?" asked Dawnpelt. "This is Shadowclan territory."

"Calm down." said Sorreltail.

"We need to see Blackstar." meowed Sandstorm.

"Blackstar is busy." said Tigerheart.

"We need to see him." Thornclaw said with claws unsheathed. "Calm down Thornclaw." said Rosepetal. "We're not here for a fight."

"Please this is urgent." meowed Mousewhisker.

"Very well." said Toadfoot as he lead them to the Shadowclan camp. "What are these Thunderclan cats doing here?" snarled Blackstar.

"Greetings Blackstar." said Sandstorm stepping forward. "We were wondering if you saw any kits wander into your territory."

"Yes two I believe." said Blackstar signaling with his tail. Kinkfur, on eof the clan queens, padded out of the nursery with Nightkit and Shadowkit following her. "Thank you." Sandstorm said to Blackstar before giving the kits a death glare.

"My pleasure." said Blackstar. "But be sure to keep a better eye on your kits."

"Oh we will." said Sandstorm as they headed back to Thunderclan territory with the kits. They arrived at Thunderclan camp and Sorreltail yowled "We're back!" Daisy and Cinderheart poked their heads out of the nursery and ran to their kits. "Where in Starclan have you been?" asked Cinderheart.

"Exploring." said Nightkit.

"You could have gotten killed out there." said Daisy.

"Just be grateful we didn't." said Shadowkit.

"Don't ever do that again." said Cinderheart.

"We won't." said the kits.


End file.
